WTF?
by Ukaisha
Summary: Super Drabble, 2000 words. Takuya and Kouji evaluate their feelings based on extremely unusual instant messages that they supposedly receive from one another.


Disclaimer: The author takes absolutely no stake or claim on any characters mentioned.  
Warning: Inappropriate language, shounen-ai, sexual hinting.

A/N: I know everyone hates me for not updating my other stories. Sorry; I'm suffering really severe writer's block, to the point where it's practically impossible for me to even read fanfiction, let alone write it. I'm really struggling with it, and it's frustrating me most of all.  
I'm working on an awesome story that I'll be uploading eventually. Almost done with PE, TBE, and RT chapters. So that'll make up for it? xD  
Bonus points if you recognize Ninden Teyandee.

Note: This is a Super Drabble, 2000 words. The author note has exactly 100.

WTF?

Takuya sighed in relief as he flung his backpack off his shoulder. He was so glad to finally be home; today had been one of those days that felt like it would NEVER end. He had homework to do, but, as usual, he decided to procrastinate, and he sat down in front of his computer instead.  
He was simultaneously annoyed and relieved to find it already on. It meant he didn't have to wait through ten agonizing minutes of start-up time, but it also meant that one of his parents had either been browsing through his things, or had found some reason to download something onto his machine while also using it as an excuse to browse through his things.  
As long as they hadn't gone through his journal, he didn't care.

Takuya's instant messenger loaded, and he logged on. A few seconds later, he was connected, and he was welcomed by a monotonous internet tone, one who had clearly stated such a welcome billions of times before.  
He was online for just a few seconds before receiving an IM, and while normally he might've been annoyed, he was not. Kouji was IMing him. He got out of school an hour earlier than he did, thanks to his private school schedule, so he was always waiting. It was kind of nice, and sort of amusing, like he had his own Lassie awaiting him via internet.  
He accepted the IM. He then proceeded to have the weirdest, strangest conversation he'd ever had to date with Kouji.

**Paradise Moon**: hey taki.  
**RedZidane96**: taki? Whered that come from?  
**Paradise Moon**: Didn't feel like typing ur whole name.  
**RedZidane96**: uh…ur using chatspeak. Wtf?  
**Paradise Moon**: is it that big a deal? :3 how are you?  
**RedZidane96**: id b great if I werent werded out. Srsly, :3?  
**Paradise Moon**: Oh get over it. Does it make you feel better when I type like your grammar teacher??  
**RedZidane96**: actuaelly, yea D im so tired.  
**Paradise Moon**: I'll bet after last night.  
**RedZidane96**: wat happend last night?  
**Paradise Moon**: You know…when we left Ichi alone and went up to my room?  
**RedZidane96**:…And played video games?  
**Paradise Moon**: That's all?!  
**RedZidane96**:…Uh. yeah. Final Fantasy XII. U were pissed because you couldnt beat Demon Wall and u really wanted Demonsbane, remember?  
**Paradise Moon**: Oh. Right.  
**RedZidane96**: ive never heard you refer to Kouichi as "ichi" before…u sure ur alrite?  
**RedZidane96**: hello?  
**RedZidane96**: hellooooo.  
**Paradise Moon**: Maybe you were focusing on the game, but I was thinking about pounding you in the ass all last night.  
**RedZidane96**:…uh…okay.  
**Paradise Moon**: You're so hot. I really like you.  
**RedZidane96**:…thats…nice.  
**Paradise Moon**: I wish you were MINE. I'm completely head over heels for you.  
**RedZidane96**: isnt "head over heals" on your top 10 list of "Cheesiest Love Metaphors"?  
**Paradise Moon**: Don't change the subject. Do you feel the same about me?  
**RedZidane96**: …i dont no.  
**Paradise Moon**: Then can you meet me tomorrow? Usual place- Hachiko statue.  
**RedZidane96**: this is weird as hell, but ok.

Kouji signed off the second he received the reply.

Takuya was very weirded out. That wasn't like Kouji at all. Never mind the spontaneous ejaculation of personal feelings and desires; it was just the way he worded and did everything.  
Was it a joke, or was he serious?  
Takuya was sort of hoping he was serious. He was going to kill him if he was jerking him around.

He hoped Kouji would sign on again so he could ask him what the hell that was all about, but he never did. He thought about calling him, but decided against it.  
What if Kouji really was just pulling a prank on him? Should he meet up with him tomorrow…?

Regardless, he had to act on this somehow. He made his decision; he'd go see Kouji tomorrow at Hachiko. What harm could it do? After all, Kouji had instigated it…right?

--

Kouji was so relieved to be alone for the first time all day. It felt like he'd had everyone up his ass all day long, from Satomi hounding him about his dog's shedding to stupid classmates at school to an obnoxiously clingy brother to a lecture-prone father.  
He felt like the day had been wasted catering to everyone else's needs; he hadn't even gotten a chance to get online all day, what with his brother hogging the computer and all. Even though he only had a few minutes before bed, he decided to hop on. Who knew; maybe Takuya would be on. He had to apologize for not being there when he got home from school. He was positive the brunet would be unreasonably pouty because of it.

He signed on. A little noise indicated that he had mail to check, and he quickly saw that Takuya wasn't online. Oh well; not a big deal. They'd just talk tomorrow. But when Kouji went to click on his mail-

**RedZidane69**: hey kou.

Kouji blinked. Wasn't that Takuya? But he wasn't online…

**Paradise Moon**: Is that you? Your name's not on my buddylist.  
**RedZidane69**: invisi option, duh.  
**Paradise Moon**: Oh…I knew that.

Odd. Takuya had never gone on invisible before. What was up with that?  
Oh well. At least he got to chat with his friend.

**RedZidane69**: wats up? Uve been ignoring me all day? :(  
**Paradise Moon**: Oh, not at all. I've just been really busy. Kouichi wouldn't leave me alone all day.  
**RedZidane69**: lol, y?  
**Paradise Moon**: Dunno. He's so clingy.  
**RedZidane69**: u no what ive been thinking of all day?  
**Paradise Moon**: Ways to get back at me for not talking to you until this very moment?  
**RedZidane69**: u.  
**Paradise Moon**: Ah, so I was rite.  
**Paradise Moon**: Right. I swear I'm getting more like you every day. It's a scary thought.  
**RedZidane69**: it hurts when ur not with me, Kouji.  
**Paradise Moon**:…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, jeeze. So I wasn't able to talk to you until now; give me a break.  
**RedZidane69**: no, i mean it hurts my heart. i miss u.  
**Paradise Moon**: Call me or something, man. We have cell phones.  
**RedZidane69**: i think ur more then a friend to me. i think i really like u.  
**Paradise Moon**: Woah, time out. What?  
**RedZidane69**: listen, u just dont get it. i been trying to tell u for months and u dont pay attention. so pay attention already! i love you.  
**RedZidane69**: com on Kouji, u cant just ignor me.  
**RedZidane69**: Kouji, talk to me dammit!!  
**Paradise Moon**: I'm sorry. I'm just wondering…did you hit your head, are you sleepwalking, or have you somehow gotten mixed up with drugs?  
**RedZidane69**: look, if u dont beleve me, ill tell u in person, ok? we need to meet up at tha Hachiko statue tomorow.  
**Paradise Moon**: How come?  
**RedZidane69**: becaus thats wat people do when they like each other. they get togehethr and talk.  
**Paradise Moon**: Okay…see you there.  
**RedZidane69**: do u mean it? u wont just leave me waiting again, will u Kouji?  
**Paradise Moon**: No, why would I?  
**RedZidane69**: uve kept me waiting for years, Kouji. dont make me wait ne more. i want u.

RedZidane69 signed off before Kouji could complete his reply.

Huh. That was definitely the weirdest thing that had ever occurred between him and Takuya.  
Definitely weird.

Was Takuya just playing a trick on him or something? He was always doing things like that. Kouji always took everything so literally and so seriously that the brunet always tripped him up with harmless jokes and sarcasm, right down to literally believe that Takuya was suffering a heat stroke after he complained he was "dying" from an unusually hot day.

It definitely sounded like something Takuya would do.  
Definitely. He'd just meet up with the brunet tomorrow and punch him a little too hard, to let him know it wasn't funny.

Still…  
If he was telling the truth, Kouji decided, what was the harm? He could just go there anyway, and when he showed up…  
What if he didn't even show up…?  
The bastard, playing with his emotions like that. But he'd sounded sincere…

Kouji ultimately decided to go for it. If Takuya started teasing him for showing up all hopeful, he'd just pretend to ignore him for a few days, as though giving up on their friendship. Takuya would come back apologizing in no time.

Surely Takuya didn't mean what he said. It was just his way of pulling a sorry joke. It was all he could hope to believe in. He didn't dare let himself pray that he was telling the truth, and he couldn't bear to be let down.

--

Kouichi sat back in his computer chair and stretched. He had a wide, happy grin on his face, and his eyes were twinkling mischievously. He could barely believe it had really worked out, and fallen into place, so perfectly. He'd been expecting for at least KOUJI to be suspicious, but both of them were either blissfully ignorant, or so hopeful that what was said was true that they'd swallow anything.  
RedZidane96 had signed off two hours earlier, but Paradise Moon might still be on.

There was a knock at his door, and through it, his mother said, "Bedtime, Kouichi. Lights out."  
"Yes, Mother," he called back. Now that his work was done, he deleted the name RedZidane69. He wondered for a moment if it would be stupid to sign onto his name right after RedZidane69 signed off, and he wondered if Kouji was sharp enough to catch it…

Kouichi logged on to Ninden Teyandee, and quickly messaged his brother, hoping to complete a quick conversation before his mother got annoyed.

**Ninden Teyandee**: hey touto. Did I leave my sketchbook there? I cant find it.  
**Paradise Moon**: No, I don't think you did. I'm pretty sure you had it in your hands when you left.  
**Ninden Teyandee**: Oh…okay. Lol, I'm so absent minded x3 just wanted to ask. Nite.  
**Paradise Moon**: Hey…Kouichi.  
**Ninden Teyandee**: Yeah?  
**Paradise Moon**:…Have you talked to Takuya recently?  
**Ninden Teyandee**: No, why?  
**Paradise Moon**: No reason…he was just a little strange not long ago.  
**Ninden Teyandee**: This is new?  
**Paradise Moon**: Well, has he ever said anything to you about me? You know, anything private?

Kouichi thought about Takuya's brief, embarrassed confession the week before, that he really did like his brother and he had no idea how to tell him. How he wished he just had some convenient excuse to be alone with him so they could talk.  
And his brother's stupid monologues about how enamored he was with the brunet, and how he was too afraid to say anything, for fear of being rejected. Both of them: completely oblivious to the other.

**Ninden Teyandee**: Well, if he said anything to you, he didnt' to me.  
**Paradise Moon**: No, I guess he wouldn't.  
**Ninden Teyandee**: If you need to talk or something, I can stay for a minute, but Mother told me to go to bed.  
**Paradise Moon**: That's fine, listen to her. Good night.  
**Ninden Teyandee**: nite.

Kouichi was still smirking to himself when got into bed. He wondered how those two would react tomorrow, and whether they would realize that they hadn't actually spoken to each other the day before…

--

Takuya Journal

October 1st, 2008

_called Kouji to make sure he was serious. He was like, takuya, i told u, im serious. ill meet u at hachiko tomorrow, i promise. Ur serious, rite? And i was like, well I guess. And he said, u guess? Did u not mean what u said? And I told him "yeah, I meant what I said," even thogugh I don't think i actually said anything other then "ill meet u at Hachiko." But he was all relieved and he said ill see u there._

_i asked if he really wanted to pound me in the ass, or was he kidding. by his reaction, I culd just imagine him pulling a total WTF face._

_shame._


End file.
